Origins of the Countries
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A young abused boy and his only friend, Arthur. A lonely Italian and the one who scares him most. All have one thing in common- the are all destined to one day be great countries. But before that can happen there will be heartbreak, death, hatred, and betrayal. Will childhood friendships be remembered? Will love triumph over time and hatred? FrUk, GerIta, PruAus and more lie inside
1. A boy named Francis

_"As long as I'm with you I get fed and nobody picks on me! I like being here~"_  
_-Italy, Hetalia: Axis Powers_

* * *

This was what he liked about life.  
Warm summer days sitting on a hill, the sweet aroma of flowers as they gently swayed. The cool breeze gently kissing the bruised skin of his arms. On days like this, he could almost forget all about how life really was. In fact, anyone that saw this boy would have believed him to be the happiest child ever to have walked the Earth.  
"Francis!"  
The boy sat up, picking a few pieces of grass out of his long, golden hair. He looked around to find the source of the noise. His eyes finally rested on a head of messy blonde hair running up the hill towards him. The other boy plopped to the ground next to him and gasped for breath.  
"There... There you are..." He breathed. "I waited... by the rocks for you... Wh..." He breathed in slowly. "Where were you?"  
"Sorry, Arthur." The golden haired boy said, his accent not one that would be expected normally in the british countryside. "I had chores to do."  
"Ah..." Arthur's eyes rested on the dark bruises that stood out against the french boy's pale skin. "Your father... did he...?"  
Francis covered the bruises with his other hand. "N-No! I fell on my way here!" He smiled. "No need to worry."  
Arthur didn't seem to believe his words. Everyone in that area knew that the head of the Bonnefoy house was a drunkard, and was known to be very violent in such a state. In fact, unknown to his friend, Francis had actually received these bruises for spilling a glass of water the night before. But he was a proud boy, and was not about to tell his friend how he earned the beating.  
"Arthur!" A woman's voice called out from the valley.  
"I'll make it up to you." Francis said, helping his friend up. "After supper, meet me at ze rocks, alright?"  
"Alright." The boy smiled. "Bye, Frog!"  
"Au revoir, Artie." He smirked as his friend left. This was what he liked most about his life: His one and only friend, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

I suppose I should explain something. See, long ago when countries were just beginning, the leaders alone could not support the weight of the people. So something happened to help them. No one knows how or when it first started, or even why it happened, but it did.  
Sometimes, when a child would die, they would come back to life as a personification of their country, to keep order and to help control their people. Yes, it's sad, but they are granted eternal youth and immortality in exchange for their labors.  
Such was the case of a little boy named Feliciano- one in a pair of twins accidentally killed in a war between Austria and a few other countries. When he and his brother woke up as countries, his brother was dragged away and he was left at the mercy of Austria.  
"Italy! Get out here!"  
The boy groaned and stood up, feeling pain shoot through his tiny back. He had just finished scrubbing the entire entryway floor, and it shone like a mirror.  
"Italy!"  
"C-Coming!" He ran towards the door, accidentally slipping on the wet tile. He fell to the ground painfully. "Ow!"  
He felt a hand grab his and pull him back up. "Ve~ Thank-a you so very much-"  
Two sky blue eyes stared at him, almost burning a hole into him. "Aaa!" He leapt back. "S-Sorry sir! Sorry!" He rushed past, running into the piano room without glancing back.  
The blonde boy just stood there, shocked, then slowly walked towards where Feliciano had disappeared.  
"Italy!" Austria glared at the boy. "What took you so long?"  
"Sorry Mr. Austria. I slipped and-"  
"Be quiet." He pointed at the window. "What is that?"  
The boy timidly walked over to where the stronger country pointed. There, on the window, was a handprint smudged onto the glass. "Uh.. A hand?"  
"Ja. Und why is there a handprint on my window?"  
"I... I don't know." He shrugged. "Someone was leaning on the glass?"  
Austria folded his arms. "Well, it wasn't Hungary or I."  
"Maybe it was H- Holy-"  
"He would know better than to do that." The stronger country glared at him again.  
"But it wasn't me!"  
"You're obviously lying. No supper for you and you can go spend the rest of the day scrubbing the kitchen floor, after you clean my window."  
"Y-Yes sir..."  
He heard Austria leave the room, and started wiping off the glass with his apron. He cried softly, hating his life so much. "It's not-a fair..." He whimpered. "It's not my fault the glass was dirty... Austria just doesn't underst-"  
He jumped, hearing the door open and close. "Aaa! Sorry sir!" He wiped the tears away and got back to cleaning the glass. "I wasn't crying, I swear! Don't-a hurt me..."  
A hand was placed on his back, and he felt someone pull him away from the glass and hold him tightly. He let his sobbing go, not caring who his comforter was at this moment. All he really knew was that someone cared enough to hold him.  
The hands left him, and he heard the sound of someone cleaning off the glass. He curled up in a ball, afraid to open his eyes and see no one there, and that he had been hallucinating.  
"It's alright. Don't be frightened. I cleaned the glass for you." A gentle voice said. There was a soft kiss placed on his forehead, then he heard footsteps. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and called out: "Wait!"  
With the door slightly opened, the cloaked figure stopped, and then turned to face him, his blue eyes sparkling kindly.  
"Hol... Holy Rome...?" Italy breathed in surprise.  
The other boy blushed and turned away, running out of the room and leaving the poor Italian boy alone again.


	2. Luddi

_"Hoho, is this a painting of your little girlfriend, or boyfriend, or gender-neutral chibi thing?" -Holy Roman Soldier, Hetalia: Axis Powers_

* * *

_It was me. I made the mark on the window. So why should she be punished?_  
The young boy stared through his bedroom window to where he could still see the young Vargas girl, slaving away at the kitchen floor. He wanted to go and help her, but...  
_She's afraid of me..._ He felt tears brim up in his eyes. _Why does she have to be afraid of me? I would never hurt her... I would never let anyone hurt her... I..._ He stopped himself from continuing that thought, still not wanting to believe the truth himself. Finally, he sighed and leaned back in his chair._ When they brought her to my house, I was thrilled! I had been trying for years to get her to join me, and now she was finally here. I thought I just wanted to have part of the legacy of the great Rome with me... She was the mortal daughter of him, of course. But I... I don't know... I think I may have fallen in love with her..._  
He sat up quickly, shaking his head to clear his mind. "No! I couldn't have fallen for her. I'm going to be strong and powerful like Rome once was. I don't need silly women..."  
"Looks like little Luddi likes a girl~!"  
A teasing voice broke through the young child's thoughts. He spun around to find the mischievous face of Prussia grinning at him. "Hello Gil." He felt his cheeks flush. "Um... how much of that did you hear?"  
"Just enough to know you are having girl problems." He darted in and sat down, playing with his sword. "So? What awesome advice should I give you?"  
"I don't need advice!" He shook his head. "I'm not having any problems at all!"  
"Suuure." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "No, I_ couldn't_ have fallen for _her_." He mocked. "Tell me who she is..."  
"No one!"  
"It's Feli, isn't it?"  
Luddi felt his cheeks grow even more red. "I- I don't know who-"  
"It is Feli!" He threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Mein gott! I knew it!"  
"Sh-Shut up!" Luddi hid his face in a pillow, embarrassed that someone knew about his little secret crush. "It's not-a funny!"  
"Ja, it's hilarious. See, you said you liked a girl, but-"  
"SIRS!" A voice called from below, causing the two boys to start.  
Prussia suddenly became very serious and ran out the door. Luddi stood up and followed for a bit, just far enough to watch them over the banister.  
Down in the entryway stood Roderich, who was talking to a very tired looking messenger. Their hushed voices could not be heard, but when he could tell from the look on Gilbert's face when he joined the conversation that something was wrong.  
"W-What is going on?" A timid voice said from behind him, and he turned to find Italy hiding behind a curtain, looking at him in fear.  
"I do not know..." He shrugged. "Gil looks upset though..."  
"They can't!" Gilbert's voice rang from below. "He can't do that! He's a child!"  
"Do you think a mortal cares?" Roderich yelled at him. "The people of France don't have an immortal yet to control them! They are all subject to their bosses alone."  
"But...!"  
Roderich said something else, but his voice was quieter. Luddi had heard enough, and he walked over to the shaking italian in front of him, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Everything will be alright, Feli." He smiled kindly, then turned and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
Gil soon walked up the stairs towards the young boy's room, opening the door slowly. "...Luddi?"  
"Yes?"  
"... Prepare yourself. We march to war tomorrow." He shut the door with a click, leaving the young boy alone.

((OMFG THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT READ THIS! IN ONE DAY I HAD 33 READS OF THIS FANFIC... ON THE FIRST DAY IT WAS OUT! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW PLZPLZPLZ EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT I LOVE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVEDED!))


	3. Death of Arthur, Murder of Francis

_ "No one is unneeded. There will definitely be a time when someone is needed for something, like now." -France(To Canada), HetaOni_

* * *

"Arthur? Where are you?"  
"Over here!" The young, british boy was crouching near the side of a river, staring at the tiny blue flowers growing there. "By the water!"  
The french boy ran along the uneven ground, dropping to his knees by Arthur. "When I said 'Meet me by ze rocks', I did not mean for you to hide from me!"  
"I wasn't hiding!" He laughed. "I wanted you to see what I can do!"  
"What is it?"  
"Look!" Arthur picked up a stone and threw it, making it skip to the other side.  
"How did you do zat?" Francis stared in wonder at where the rock had finally sunk into the rushing water. "Magic?"  
"No. My father showed me how. Watch..." He picked up another smooth river stone and made it skip across the water.  
"Will you show me, ami?"  
"Of course! Find a smooth, flat stone."  
"Alright." He went off searching, and soon returned with one. "Now what?"  
Arthur proceeded to show his friend how to throw it, and soon the two boys were happily skipping stones and laughing as they fell into the water with a 'plop'.  
It's so odd... Francis thought as they continued playing. How are we such good friends? His parents are respectable, mine are... well, not the greatest people ever. He is three years younger than me, and our interests and everything are so different... He could get anything he wanted just by asking his parents. Mine, I have to beg just to leave the house after dinner. Honestly, he would probably just be one of the stuck up kids in the village. But somehow... somehow he is able to put this all aside and see me as a friend. He truly is-  
"Look, here is a good stone, right there!" Arthur interrupted his thoughts, calling from a short distance away and pointing down at a spot just under the surface. "I'll try that one!"  
"Wait, i'll get it for you." He stared walking towards the british boy.  
"Don't bother, I can do it..."  
"You can't swim, and ze current is very strong..."  
"I'm just going in a little bit! I'll be fine!" He laughed. "Honestly, Frog. You worry too much."  
"Oui, I do, but..." The golden haired boy stopped, looking at the fast moving water hesitantly. "Please, let me get ze stone..."  
"I can do it!" Arthur stepped into the water carefully. "Heh, it's really cold..."  
"Don't go in then..."  
"No, It'll be alright." Arthur said again, wading in just a bit and reaching for the slick stone. "Hah! Got it!"  
"Alright, get out of zere before you get swept away!"  
"You worry too mu- aaa!" As he was turning, his foot slipped and he went under the surface of the water.  
"Arthur!" He ran to the spot where his friend had disappeared. "Artie?" He thrust his hands into the freezing water, managing to find a corner of his friend's clothes. He heaved the blonde boy out of the river and onto the shore. "Mon ami?"  
The british boy coughed up water, shivering violently. "S-S c-cold... Fr-Francis..."  
"'Old on. I'll get you home." He picked his friend up, carrying him across the rocky valley.  
"Fr- Why... S-So... cold..." He sounded a little drowsy. "I... Feel..."  
"Non! Stay awake." Francis shook him slightly, making his eyes open wider.  
"I'm tired..." He mumbled. "Can I sleep...?"  
The golden haired boy shook his head. "No, let me get you home first."  
"Mother and Father... will be mad at you... they will blame you..."  
"I know."  
He opened his emerald eyes a little wider, exhaustion showing in them. "No... I'll t-tell them it w-was m-my fault... th-then they won't..." His voice started to fade away once more.  
"Stay with me, my friend." Francis could see the houses in the distance. "We are almost zere."  
The younger boy curled up in his arms, his skin as cold as ice. "H-Hurry..."  
"Help!" Francis yelled. "Help me!" He stumbled, doing his best not to drop the other boy. He saw a door open in the closest house, and a strong man ran towards them, his hair looking stunningly similar to Arthur's.  
"What happened?" Kirkland asked, taking his son into his arms. "He's so cold..."  
"We were playing and 'e fell into ze water." Francis shivered, he himself freezing from saving the boy.  
"Hurry inside, we don't need you both sick." The three made their way quickly into the warm house, where a woman with long, brown hair waited for them. She quickly handed them both a bowl of hot soup.  
"Get warm, Francis." She said kindly. "You're a very good friend, to carry our son back like that."  
He smiled. "Merci." Sipping the warm broth quietly, he stared at the fire as it danced. "Will 'e be alright?"  
"I'm sure he will, dear." She fixed a piece of hair that dangled in his face and smiled. "You'll see."

The next day when he went to go play with him, Arthur had gotten very sick. And by the end of the week he could no longer leave his bed without being in extreme pain. Francis visited him every day, trying to cheer him up more, but Arthur was too miserable to listen. And one day, when he went to go see him, his room was still and quiet.  
He walked back to his house, so shocked that he could do nothing but stare into space. Arthur, his only friend, was gone. Forever.  
His parents were displeased when they found out. They ignored the Kirkland's praise for even carrying their son home, and for all he did to try and help him. The way they saw it, their son had killed the son of the only family that didn't fully hate them.  
"How could you?" Bonnefoy asked, shaking his son. Francis could smell alchohol strongly on his father's breath. "You killed 'im!"  
"No I didn't! I tried to save-"  
"Shut up!" He punched Francis hard, knocking him to the ground. "Don't lie to me! Je ne suis pas un idiot, il ne faut pas mentir à moi!" He didn't usually break into his original language unless he was very upset. He grabbed Francis by his shirt and lifted him up shaking him again. "I should teach you what 'appens to liers!"  
"Father, please let go-!"  
"You want me to let you go?" He dropped him to the floor, where Francis hit his head hard. "Zere, I let you go."  
Francis started to pull himself up, feeling a sharp pain in his head. "Ow... Fath-" His words were cut short as his father hit him in the jaw, knocking him back to the ground. There seemed to be a sudden warmth blossoming from his forehead, but he hurt to much to find out what it was. He heard his mother yell out slightly, saying something about blood, but his hearing was starting to fade, it going quieter and quieter with each passing second. Something clouded his eyes and he slowly reached his hand up to wipe it away, but whatever the sticky stuff was, it wasn't in his eyes. It was on the floor though... And in his hair... He felt so tired... His eyes closed slightly...

* * *

A young boy woke up on a hill, looking up at the stars. Who am I? How did I get here?  
"Hey! You there!"  
He sat up, seeing a brown haired boy run up, with an albino teen behind him. "Are you like us too?"  
"Like... You?"  
"Are you a country?" The brown haired boy spoke in a spanish accent, and his hair was messy. In his hand he carried a tomato that had a few bites taken out of it.  
"A country? I... huh?"  
"Kesesese~ He doesn't understand!" The Albino keeled down by him. "What is your name, mein freund?"  
"I'm..." He thought for a second, his memories cloudy. "I zink... I am France?"  
"Oh! We finally have an immortal for France!" The brown haierd one laughed. "Hola, amigo! I am the country of Spain! Have a Tomato?"  
"Oui~." France took in and bit in, savoring the sweet juice that flowed out of it. "Merci."  
"And I am ze awesome Prussia!" The albino helped him up. "You seem pretty awesome too. Want to be friends?"  
"Sure!" He nodded. "I would love to 'ave friends."  
"Hooray!" Spain laughed. "We were calling ourselves the Bad Touch Duo, but now that we have three we shall have to change it... The Bad Touch Trio?"  
"Ja, zat sounds perfect, Toni!" He highfived him. "Come on, let's go home und eat, alright?"  
The three boys ran down the hill together, laughing and joking as they went.


	4. Amnesia

_"Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you. No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world." -Holy Roman Empire, Hetalia: Axis Powers_

* * *

"I will be waiting for you!"  
Her simple words rang still in his ears as the army marched down the road. One either side, soldiers eager to fight quietly watched ahead, excited for what was to come. But Luddi stared down at the dirt, wondering if he would ever see that girl again. He knew he was weak. He knew that France did not have an immortal to govern it, and so was at the mercy of a mortal. He was aware that he himself may be killed in this fight. So why did he go?  
Because he had to. For his people. For his friends. For...  
For Italy...  
Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at a cart ahead of him that carried their supplies. There, sticking out between two large sacks, was a wooden push broom. Her push broom. She gave it to him so he would never forget her.  
_ But what is keeping you from forgetting me?_ He sighed and looked down again. _Yes, I gave you a kiss but... You'll be kissed many times in your life. If I am gone, how will you remember that I gave you one of them? But I'll remember it... I will never love anyone else but you._  
"Hey Luddi?" Gilbert ran up to join him. "My men are continuing ahead, but I just remembered I have to go talk to Spain about something. Will you make sure they get into the battle while i'm gone?"  
"Of course." He nodded. "Be back soon!" He watched the albino boy run down the hill and disappear into the trees._ He's so stupid sometimes..._ Luddi sighed._ He knows I won't be able to order his people in battle. I just hope he comes back before we-_  
"Prepare yourselves men! We are under attack!" One of Prussia's generals shouted from somewhere ahead. Looking up, Luddi saw that the frenchmen had attacked without warning, ambushing their army.  
"Hurry!" He waved to his men. "Get ready!"  
There was a scramble as the Holy Roman soldiers raced to grab their weapons. Unfortunately, most of them didn't make it very far before they were struck down. All Luddi could do was watch as his brand new empire crumbled at his feet.  
Prussia's armies were too busy protecting themselves to see that their brothers were falling behind them. They thought that if they could keep the ones in front from getting at Luddi, he and his men would have a chance. But after their hopeless attempts at holding them back, the same general who had called out to get ready was calling for a retreat.  
Luddi tried his best to follow, he really did! He ran behind the remainder of the soldiers, his tiny legs just not capable of matching their speed. Everyone slower than him was getting cut down, and soon even he felt a sword enter his back, missing his vital organs but still wounding him deeply. Crying out in pain, he fell to the ground and hit his head on a small rock. "F-Feli..." He moaned, trying to get back on his feet again. "I must... protect Italy..." He saw through his blurring vision that the armies were getting farther and farther away. They would regroup and fight again soon, he was sure of that.  
_But the war is already lost..._ Luddi thought as he fell to his knees once more, admitting defeat at last and succumbing to the darkness...

* * *

"Kesesese~ See, we were talking to these girls, ja?" Prussia laughed, walking alongside Spain and his new friend, France. "And she said-"  
France stopped suddenly, staring into space. "I feel odd... Like... I should be 'appy about something..."  
"That's probably your country celebrating something." Spain smiled. "It happens a lot."  
Prussia was silent, because he had suddenly felt something as well... but it was more of an unsettling feeling... and one of sorrow. He stood, staring at the ground for a moment, then gasped.  
"Luddi!"  
The albino took off through the trees, towards the last place he had left his troops. Before him on the road lay nothing but the fallen corpses of his and Luddi's men, with only a few of their opponent's soldiers. He scanned the area for any sight of his young friend.  
"What...!" Spain's voice trailed off as the other two boys saw what was in front of them. "Gil..."  
"'Ow did zis..." France walked over to a nearby body. "Zese uniforms... some of zem are French..."  
"Ja... I should have been here... the french armies went against mein freund..." Suddenly he saw a bit of black behind a rock. "Luddi!"  
"Who?" France looked towards the spaniard as their friend ran off.  
"The Holy Roman Empire." He told him, paling slightly. "He's just a boy... I hope he's alright..."  
Gilbert found the boy leaning against a boulder, his breathing shallow and his face bloody. "Nein... Ludd..." Gathering the tiny boy into his arms, he carried him back to their friends. "I vill get you home..."

* * *

It had been two weeks. To save him from the sight, Italy had not been told that Luddi had returned. Those two weeks the young child had spent asleep, slowly healing from his terrible wounds. And Gil had not left his side.  
It was early morning, two weeks later, when the albino heard a small moan escape from his young friend's lips. He sat up quickly and leaned over the child. "Hey, you awake?"  
The boy opened his bright blue eyes and stared at him. "Huh...?"  
Gilbert smiled. "Mein gott... you're still vith us..." his smile faded when he realized something odd.  
Luddi looked confused, as if he did not recognize him.  
"Who... Who are you?"  
The albino sat back, shocked by this. "You don't remember me?"  
"No... I don't remember... um..."  
"Do you know who you are?"  
"...No."  
The albino hung his head sadly. How could he fix this? If Luddi couldn't remember, how would he-  
Prussia sat up again, an idea popping into his head. "Well, let me- ze awesome Prussia, tell you who you are! You are mein bruder, und you had a bad fall!"  
"I see... Why does my chest hurt...?"  
"You... um... fell on a rock and it pierced you! But I saved you!"  
"Ah." He smiled. "Um..."  
"Say, 'Danke Bruder', Luddi."  
He stared at Prussia. "My name is... Luddi?"  
"Ja! Ludwig Belshmidt, just like me!"  
The boy smiled. "Well then, danke bru- bruder..." He couldn't quite pronounce it right. "Why don't I sound like you?"  
"Erm..." He thought for a second. "Your amnesia made you forget! Don't vorry! I shall re-teach you your native language! And soon you shall once again be a country!"  
And thus, Holy Rome died, and Germany was born...


	5. A Puppy Named Aster and Broken Hearts

"You want to know why I came back? Because I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my little brother."

-Prussia(to Germany), HetaOni

"I can't help but think Italy looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a far away place for a very long time."

"Then we have to run over there and catch him."

- Japan and America, HetaOni

* * *

"Bruder! Mein bruder!"

Gilbert's head flew up as he heard the young country's voice from outside. "Ludi?"

A bunch of laughter rose from outside the window. "Gilbert! Kommen sie hier, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"

He hurried outside, smiling. Within just three years of being raised by him, the country that was once the great Holy Roman Empire had fully learned German, accent and all. Yes, his young body still had scars from that fight, but his mind was not scarred. He had been told nothing of what happened. Only Prussia, Spain, France, and Austria knew what had happened.

When he got outside, he found his little brother playing with a small golden retriever. "Look!" Ludwig laughed. "Isn't he cute?"

"Ja, he is." Gilbert sat in the grass next to him.

"May I keep him?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "Vhy not?"

"Danke, Gil!" He held the tiny puppy to his chest. "What should I call him?"

"Hmm... How about Aster?"

"Aster?" He looked at the creature "Should I name you Aster?"

Aster wagged his tail excitedly and yipped, causing Ludi to grin.

"Aster it is then!" Gilbert stood back up. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Prussia!" The voice of France suddenly asked. "I 'ave to speak to you!"

Gilbert looked towards the sound, seeing the blonde running towards him. "Kesesese~ Vhat's the rush?"

"May we talk inside, mon ami?" He asked, glancing at the young boy and his puppy. "It's about Feliciano."

"Feliciano?" Ludwig spoke up, making the two men freeze. "I've heard zat name before... haven't I?"

"Nein, bruder..." Prussia laughed nervously. "I doubt that you have..."

"'Urry up, we 'ave to speak about zis immediately!"

The two friends walked inside and shut the door behind them. "Vhat's wrong with Italy?"

"'E 'as gone into depression over ze... 'disappearance' of 'Oly Rome. Zey were close, non?"

"...Ja... They vere..." Prussia glanced out the window to his brother again. "As far as I could tell they vere in love..."

"What?" Francis got upset. "We are splitting up two lovers? Just because Ludi 'as a price on 'is 'ead?"

"Meine freunde..." Prussia sighed. "You know ve can't risk it... Love may be important to you, but it is not important enough to risk mein bruder's life."

"'E isn't even your brother zough!"

"I think he is the closest I am going to get. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He opened the door for France to leave.

"...One more zing."

"Ja?"

"...'Ave you found out... if my friend... became a country as well?"

"... Nein, I have not. And I doubt it... Es tut mir leid, Francis, but it's rare for a country's spirit to be born as a human. I think... your friend is dead."

"...Alright." France sighed and walked out the door. "Adieu mon ami..."

"Auf wiedersehen..."


End file.
